


Tu Princesa

by GloriaBrin2



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaBrin2/pseuds/GloriaBrin2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper siempre quiso ser la chica perfecta para Justin, su princesa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu Princesa

**Tu Princesa…**

La familia Russo no es lo que se puede llamar precisamente normal. Son más bien, raros al extremo.  
Pero, bueno, con magos apareciendo a través de un portal y adolescentes haciéndose bromas mutuamente con ayuda de magia, que otra cosa se podía esperar?  
Aun así, eran una familia unida y amorosa; los tres hijos sabían que podían contar con sus padres en cualquier momento que lo necesitaran, incluso en algunas ocasiones ellos mismos incitarían las bromas entre los menores –bromas, no venganza-.

Harper había sabido durante mucho tiempo que su amiga Alex era diferente, cosa que se hiso más que obvia cuando le confesó que era una hechicera. La amistad entre las dos chicas es fuerte, tanto que Harper se considera como un miembro más de la familia, y los miembros de esta se lo han hecho saber también; era como una hija mas para los señores Russo e incluso como una hermana para Max. Pero, secretamente, durante muchos años la pelirroja agradeció no tener ningún parentesco sanguíneo con ellos, no porque no los quisiera si no por Justin; prácticamente desde que conoció a Alex y familia, el mayor de los hijos atrapo su atención sin remedio; era como las películas que veía de niña, donde la princesa se enamora del príncipe a primera vista, salvo que Harper nunca se había catalogado a sí misma como una de esas princesas estándares a esa edad. Pero le paso… Conoció a Justin Russo y su mundo se volvo de cabeza.  
Alex no prestaba demasiada atención a esto, no después de casi medio año de tratar de hacerle entender a su amiga que su hermano no estaba interesado en ella de esa forma. Simplemente la dejo vivir en su fantasía, donde ella y el mayor de los Russo se amaban, se casaban, tenían muchos hijos y vivían felices para siempre. Esa era otra cosa linda de su amistad, Alex no la juzgaba ni la catalogaba, la dejaba ser ella misma, con todo y sus trajes extraños hechos manualmente de cosas más extrañas aun.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

Al cumplir los 16 años Harper supo que su historia de amor con Justin no iba precisamente como le habría gustado. El chico apenas y cruzaba palabra con ella si Alex no estaba cerca de ambos, y ya ni hablar de tener alguna cita juntos. No, simplemente Justin parecía no haber entendido aun que el amor de su vida estaba justo frente a sus ojos.

Cuando Julieta hizo acto de presencia en la historia a Harper le dolió el corazón, se le hizo chiquito, dio tres volteretas y callo directo al estomago, dejándola sin aire; claro que eso no lo mostro, puso una sonrisa en los labios y siguió como si nada.

-Te lo juro, Alex, no durara- le había dicho una vez a su amiga, en una de sus pijamadas, mientras Justin y Julieta tenían una cita a la luz de la luna.

-No lo sé… Se ven muy enamorados.

-Quizás ahora lo esté- concedió- Pero no será así para siempre. Justin aun no ve que la mujer perfecta para él está justo aquí.

Alex rodo los ojos y prefirió cambiar de tema. Su amiga seguía en su fantasía y al parecer planeaba quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo más.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

Algo paso entre los hermanos Russo después de sus vacaciones en el Caribe; los tres eran más unidos e incluso pasaban más tiempo juntos.  
Si, Alex le conto todo lo que había pasado con su deseo y eso, pero eso no terminaba de explicar el por qué de la preocupación que Justin tenía cuando Alex no estaba cerca, o que al despertarse la hechicera buscara a su hermano primero que a los demás miembros de la familia.   
Max también estaba más unido a sus hermanos, pero ni por asomo se preocupaba tanto por ellos ante nada.

Alex y Justin eran… especiales. Pero seguían siendo ellos mismos, con sus pleitos y sus bromas, sus enojos y sus sarcasmos.

-Cosa de hermanos- justifico su amiga- Justin y yo somos así.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

Al cumplir los 17 años, Harper noto un cambio importante en la familia Russo.  
Alex y Justin dejaron de hablarse el uno al otro después de una fiesta.

No supo que paso, estaba enferma la noche de esa fiesta.   
Pero lo que sea que paso ahí afecto a los dos chicos por igual. Alex no fue a la escuela por varios días y Justin parecía que llevaba tiempo sin poder dormir; Max también noto esto, y si el menor se dio cuenta era obvio que también los padres, quienes mas de una vez acudieron a Harper para que sacara a la chica de su encierro o que al menos lograra que volviera a sonreír.

-Pero que paso?- Alex negó con la cabeza y se acurruco más en la cama- No me digas que nada, estas rara, Alex.

-Estoy bien…

-Justin parece muerto en vida- susurro y casi pudo jurar como una lagrima rodaba por la mejilla de su amiga- A él tampoco le paso nada?

-Harper…

La pelirroja no necesito oír más –aun cuando la curiosidad la carcomía- y simplemente la abrazo. Alex se soltó a llorar, nunca la había visto llorar antes.

Algo muy malo había pasado en esa fiesta.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

Julieta y Justin terminaron.   
No supo porque, pero de un día para otro la princesa vampira alzo el vuelo y desapareció de la vida de los Russo, y por consiguiente de la de Harper también.

-Lo ves? Te dije que no duraría- sonrió triunfal, Alex solo se encogió de hombros- Ahora solo falta que Justin me vea… que de verdad me vea, que se dé cuenta de que aquí esto… y entonces sí, Alex, seremos cuñadas!

-El aun la ama…

-No- rio- Término con ella. Te creería que aun la ama si Julieta lo hubiera dejado, pero fue él quien rompió todo entre ellos, ya no la ama. Dios, Alex, imagínate la boda! Por supuesto tú serás la madrina. Te hare un vestido hermoso de color…

Y mientras Harper parloteaba sin parar acerca de como seria la boda de sus sueños, no noto como la mirada de Alex se inundaba de lágrimas y como sus brazos se enredaban alrededor de su delgado cuerpo.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

Poco a poco las cosas entre los hermanos Russo comenzaron a arreglarse.

Justin y Alex comenzaron a hablar entre ellos otra vez, se sonreían un poco e incluso los había visto abrazarse una vez; él se veía mucho mejor también, más descansado e incluso volvió a su club de lenguaje extraterrestre; Alex comenzó a pintar otra vez, ya no solo en el subterráneo si no en cada lugar que podía.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

Alex y Harper nunca habían tenido secretos. Bueno, al menos eso pensó la pelirroja, pero descubrió que estaba equivocada.

Y todo comenzó con una película.   
Ambas chicas estaban en casa de la pelirroja, en una pijamada, haciendo zapping de canal en canal hasta que una película no apta para menores de 18 años apareció.

-Ew, que asco! Cámbiale Alex!-la hechicera rio, pero lo hizo- Que feo…

-Harper, sabes que algún día tendrás que hacer “eso”, no?-bromeo.

-Prefiero no pensar en eso ahora, muchas gracias… Además, te imaginas el dolor que se debe sentir?

-No es tan malo…

Harper se congelo. Volteo a ver a su amiga con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta; Alex lo noto y solo sonrió tristemente.

-Espera… quieres decir que tu ya…ya?

-Aja…- tomo el plato de palomitas y se metió algunas a la boca.

-No me habías dicho nada, Alex! Cuando fue? Con quien? Dolió mucho? Porque no me dijiste?!

-Harper!- le lanzo varias palomitas- Eso no se dice.

-Oh vamos, somos amigas, no?-  asintió- Entonces habla.

Alex rodo los ojos y se levanto a servirse más refresco, bajo la atenta mirada de la otra chica.

-No lo vas a dejar pasar, verdad?- negó y la hechicera suspiro- Fue en la fiesta de hace 2 meses.

-Espera, por eso Justin y tu no se hablaban?

-Algo hay de eso…-se encogió de hombros.

-Quien fue?

Su amiga nunca contesto eso.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

Alex está enamorada.  
Como lo sabe? La oyó tararear una cursi canción, la misma que hace tan solo un mes odiaba cada vez que pasaba en la radio. Y lo más raro es que mientras la tarareaba, sonreía y jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, enredándolo y desenredándolo entre sus dedos.   
Las dos estaban sentadas en la subestación bebiendo unas malteadas, mientras Harper intentaba hacer la tarea y Alex fingía hacerla.

Fue raro, la verdad.  
Justin acababa de poner una estación de radio y esa canción sonaba. La pelirroja creyó que Alex gruñiría y lo obligaría a cambiar la estación, pero su amiga solo sonrió un poco y comenzó a tararear, casi sin darse cuenta.

-Estas enferma?

-Por qué?- Harper alzo una ceja y señalo con su cabeza la radio- Mmm… Me di cuenta de que no es tan mala después de todo.

-Vale. Estas enferma… Enferma de amor- rio.

Alex rodo los ojos, pero no la contradijo.

Al día siguiente, pegada en el casillero de la chica Russo, encontraron una hermosa rosa roja, con una nota a su lado en la que se leía una estrofa de la canción.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

Justin sale con alguien… y, otra vez, no es Harper.

Lo descubrió en la escuela, mientras caminaba hacia él para saludarlo. El hechicero tenía su celular pegado a la oreja y sonreía, mientras guardaba algunos libros en su casillero.   
Harper ya se preparaba para presentarse ante él, cuando lo oyó hablar.

-Pero yo escojo la película esta vez…-negó con la cabeza, divertido- Te lo prometo, nada demasiado tonto ni que tenga que ver con extraterrestres… Que quieres que lleve?... si comemos todo eso nos dará dolor de estomago otra vez, princesa- la pelirroja jadeo al oír el cariñoso sobrenombre que tenia quien fuera que estaba hablando con él- No, cariño, pero te hará daño… Ok, lo llevare, pero si te enfermas otra vez no me culpes. Ok, te veo ahí… Sí, yo también te quiero.

El chico rio una vez más antes de colgar y cerrar su casillero, para después seguir su camino sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que Harper estaba detrás de él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el corazón pisoteado una vez más.

No le dijo a Alex lo que oyó; dejaría que Justin siguiera equivocándose hasta que realmente la viera y no había necesidad de que su amiga se involucrara en eso.

Pero si Harper oír la conversación del chico con su nuevo “amor” le dolió, no se comparaba en nada a lo que sintió menos de dos días después, cuando descubrió un pequeño chupetón en el masculino cuello.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

La familia Russo colisiono.   
Max dejo de hacer bromas, Alex lloro y entro en depresión, toda la gente en la calle comentaba “lo triste y demacrada que la Señora Russo” se veía y “lo enojado que el Señor Russo parecía”, Justin se fue de casa.

Max solo había dicho que sus padres lo echaron de casa, pero no dijo porque; Alex ni siquiera hablaba de ello, el solo mencionar el nombre de Justin causaba que corriera al baño mas cercano y vaciara su estomago.

Volvió a ver al chico casi dos semanas después, al salir de la escuela, pero –una vez más- él ni siquiera la noto, solo tenía ojos para su hermana.  
Alex soltó su mochila y corrió a los brazos de su hermano, cual princesa que acaba de ver a su príncipe después de mucho tiempo, cosa rara en ella, pero él la recibió gustoso con una sonrisa en los labios. Max también lo vio y lo abrazo, pero con menos intensidad, se sonrieron y golpearon sus puños… Y Harper se sintió como una completa extraña en esa familia por primera vez en todo el tiempo que tenían de conocerse.  
Claro, después de que los hermanos se separaron Justin la vio y sonrió, pero como siempre fue hasta el final.

El mayor de los Russo los invito a tomar algo a una cafetería lejos de la subestación y no acepto ningún “no” por respuesta. Les conto acerca de su nueva universidad, les dijo que había rentado un departamento y que había empezado a trabajar en la biblioteca, pero que quería poner su propia cafetería. No menciono si tenía novia y Harper lo tomo como una buena señal.  
Ciertamente, ahora estaba más guapo que nunca aunque solo habían pasado dos semanas de no verlo. Estaba más delgado, con el cabello más largo, e incluso le había salido un poco de vello en el rostro –cosa que Alex no tardo en notar y molestarlo por eso, recibiendo solo una sonrisa, un abrazo y un “Dios, te eche de menos”  por parte de su hermano-. Al cabo de una hora Max prácticamente arrastro a la pelirroja fuera del lugar, dejando a sus hermanos solos.

-Créeme, tienen mucho de qué hablar- fue su simple escusa.

-Pero… pero yo…

-Por favor, Harper.

No dijo nada más ni siguió negándose, si Maxi estaba así de serio era porque de verdad tenían que dejarlos solos.   
Se permitió voltear una vez más a la cafetería para verlo, quien sabe cuándo podría volver a hacerlo porque era obvio que el chico no volvería a casa. Justin tenía entre sus brazos a Alex, hablándole al oído y acariciando su espalda, mientras ella se le aferraba como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Al día siguiente Justin había vuelto a irse de la ciudad y Alex otra vez estaba deprimida.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

Alex fue ingresada al hospital un sábado 15 de Mayo, a las 8:37 pm.

Max le dijo que “algo” le había pasado, que no podía decir más, pero que ya estaba mejor. En cuanto se entero corrió a ver a su amiga.   
Su madre lloraba sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, su padre estaba a su lado con la cabeza oculta entre las manos, Max se recargaba contra una pared lejos de ellos mientras movía su celular de una mano a otra, y por segunda vez ella se sentía ajena a la familia Russo.  
De pronto unos pasos rápidos –de alguien corriendo- se escucharon por el corredor y Justin Russo hiso acto de presencia, con el cabello revuelto a más no poder y el rostro pálido como si acabara de ver un fantasma. Su madre trato de abrazarlo pero la rechazo y fue directo hacia donde Max estaba, sin voltear a ver a las personas que le dieron al vida.

-Donde esta?- exigió saber.

-Habitación 189. Solo quiere verte a ti.

Justin asintió y se alejo hacia las habitaciones. Su madre lo llamo una, dos, tres veces pero él nunca volvió la vista; su padre se volvió a dejar caer en la silla y dejo a su esposa llorando de pie.

Cuando al fin pudieron pasar a ver a Alex, tanto ella como su hermano mayor dormían. Justin estaba acostado sobre la camilla, abrazándola a su pecho, con los brazos alrededor de su fina figura mientras que los de ella se cerraban a su alrededor, justo sobre su estomago.

-No debió irse- fue la voz de Max la que se oyó, cargada de reproche. Harper lo busco con la mirada, estaba en una esquina hablando con sus padres- No debieron echarlo. Alex lo necesita ahora más que nunca.

-Esto está mal, Max…

-No me importa y a ellos tampoco. Alex pudo… ella pudo…- se trabo y negó con la cabeza- y hubiera sido su culpa, papá.

Se alejo de ellos y se sentó junto a ella.   
Harper sonrió al ver esa faceta en el menor, no se parecía en nada al niño que ayer le había lanzado mágicamente una cubeta llena de arañas de plástico para hacer sonreír a su hermana y sacarle a ella un susto de muerte.

Justin volvió a casa después de eso. Sus padres prácticamente se hincaron para que aceptara pero solo lo hizo cuando Alex le tomo la mano y se lo pidió.

-Lo que sea por ti, princesa.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

Alex comenzó a subir de peso.   
No se puso gorda pero si se notaba mas llenita, claro que esto nunca se lo dijo; era niña también y sabia que cuando a una chica le dicen que esto se ofende, y Alex ya de por si estaba con las hormonas a todo lo que daban.   
Tenía unos cambios de humor que asustaban a la pelirroja. Un día en su casa, casi un mes después de salir del hospital su amiga le había gritado a Max por dejar un muñeco tirado con el que por poco y se cae.

-Pues fíjate al caminar- fue lo que el menor de los Russo había respondido, pero remato con:- Y ve a lanzarle tu veneno a alguien más, quieres?

Alex arrugo la nariz, se cruzo de brazos, se sentí en el sillón… y se soltó a llorar. Max de inmediato le lanzo una mirada de suplica a Harper pero ella solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

-Justin!- llamo a su hermano al ver que la pelirroja no podría salvarlo- Justin, Alex llora otra vez!!

Como si le hubieran dicho que la casa estaba en llamas el chico se precipito escaleras abajo. Volteo a ver a Max, el muñeco en sus manos y después a Alex; soltó un suspiro y se sentó junto a ella, atrayéndola a sus brazos.

-Shh… ya paso, tranquila- oyó que le dijo, pero su amiga no dejaba de llorar- Max, ya te dije que no la molestes!

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que este tan sensible todo el tiempo! En todo cado es culpa tuya!

-Pero podrías ser mas comprensivo con ella!

-Pueden callarse los dos?!

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a la pelirroja.   
Harper se acerco a su amiga, aun sin saber que pasaba o porque estaba tan sensible, la saco de los brazos de su hermano y la encamino hasta el balcón.

-A donde la llevas?

-Lejos de ustedes, la están haciendo llorar más.

Media hora después Justin se presento en el balcón, con una sonrisa de disculpa en los labios y un bote de helado de vainilla en la mano. Alex rodo los ojos pero lo dejo pasar.

Por ese tipo de cambios de humor es que no le dijo que se veía un poco más llenita de lo normal.

 

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

Las vacaciones de primavera llegaron y los Russo la invitaron a unirse a las vacaciones familiares en la playa que tenían planeadas. Para Harper fue obvio que era para unir más a los hermanos con sus padres, y estuvo gustosa de asistir.   
Por desgracia Alex no mostraba el mismo entusiasmo y Justin fue el único que pudo convencerla de ir. La chica se enfundo en pantalones cortos y blusas largas de tirantes durante toda la semana que estuvieron en la playa, ni una sola vez pudo convencerla de entrar al agua o por lo menos asolearse; dijo que el sol le molestaba, cosa que la pelirroja no se creyó.

-Pero en el agua por lo menos no sentirás tanto calor.

-No, ve tú con Max, Harper.- tomo una revista y comenzó a hojearla.

-Pero…

-No podrás convencerla- rio Justin, entregándole a cada chica un refresco frio.

Al final su amiga termino sentada bajo una sombrilla con Justin haciéndole compañía la mayor parte del tiempo, pero esto ya no se le hizo raro. Desde que había vuelto a casa, no se había separado más que para ir a la escuela. Justin iba con ella a todos lados, veían películas juntos, se iban a camina al parque, la ayudaba a hacer su tarea, incluso la había llevado de compras y él había pagado.   
Los hermanos parecían pegados a la cintura.

Alex no subió más de peso pero se veía más cansada y con más sueño cada día.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

-Estas enferma?

Alex dejo de fingir leer la revista que tenía en sus manso y volteo a ver a su amiga.

-Es que te ves… no sé, cansada.- se encogió de hombros- Además el otro día Justin no te dejo cargar esa caja, dijo que necesitabas descansar.

-Justin es un exagerado. No me deja hacer nada, cree que me voy a romper al primer movimiento- rodo los ojos.- No te preocupes por eso.

Harper no dijo nada. Observo la vista de la playa a través de la ventana de la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba toda la familia, tomo un sorbo de su refresco, se mordió la lengua y por fin soltó la pregunta que la había carcomido por casi dos meses.

-Porque estuviste en el hospital, Alex?- pudo ver como su amiga trabaja en seco- Max dijo que “algo” paso, pero que no podía decirme que fue; tu madre lloraba y decía que fue su culpa, tu papá trataba de calmarla pero se veía igual de culpable, y Justin… Justin parecía que se iba a morir. Que te paso?

Alex volteo a ver a otro lado y enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, sobre su estomago. Sus ojos brillaron al posarse sobre el horizonte e incluso parecía como que sonreía.

-Te lo diré en casa- decidió, poniéndose de pie- Por ahora disfruta de las vacaciones… y por favor, no olvides que te quiero.

Esto, en lugar de tranquilizar a Harper, la preocupo más.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

El último día que pasaron en la playa Alex no salió de su habitación. Dijo que se sentía mal:

-Tengo nauseas.

 Y toda la familia pareció comprender algo que la pelirroja no sabía; pidió que Justin se quedara con ella y el hechicero accedió sin más explicación.

En la playa, Max y ella jugaron con la arena, construyeron castillos y dejaron que las olas los destruyeran, comieron todo lo que pasaran vendiendo e incluso pagaron por un par de camisetas con la imagen del lugar impreso al frente.   
Harper no recordaba haberse divertido tanto en mucho tiempo…  
Pero le preocupaba lo que pasaba con Alex. Era muy raro que su amiga rechazara el nadar o asolearse, y que además prefiriera estar sola en la habitación con Justin; pero a nadie más de la familia perecía preocuparle eso, Max solo sonreía cuando veía a sus hermanos juntos, e incluso los señores Russo parecían conformes con la cercanía de sus dos hijos.

Al volver a la habitación por otro traje de baño –el que traía puesto ya estaba lleno de arena- encontró a los dos chicos dormidos en la cama de Alex, con la televisión encendida. Ambos estaban recostados de lado, la espalda de la hechicera estaba sobre el pecho de su hermano y el tenia sus manos descansando sobre el estomago de la chica.

Harper recordó que no era la primera vez que los veía así, tan juntos. Una vez, mientras todos nadaban, los había visto acostados sobre una toalla, abrazados, mientras él le leía un libro del que seguramente Alex no estaba escuchando ni media palabra, parecía más dormida que despierta.  
En el viaje en yate de la familia, el hechicero se había sentado cerca de la proa, con su hermana sentada entre sus piernas.   
Cuando caminaban por la playa habían estado tomados de la mano.  
Al ver los fuegos artificiales Justin la había abrazado por la espalda.

Y no solo en la playa se habían estado comportando así: En casa, Justin iba por ella a la escuela y la iba a dejar por las mañanas. Le concedía casi todo lo que le pedía, cuidaba cada paso que daba, la tomaba por la cintura al caminar y hasta los había visto tomarse la mano una vez en el cine durante una película de miedo que Alex había insistido ver solo para salirse a media función y vomitar en el baño mas cercano.

Más que hermanos, parecían novios…

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

-Justin?- el chico salto sorprendido al oír su voz.

-Harper!

-Que haces aquí?

Justin se sonrojo. Harper lo había encontrado en una tienda para bebes, con un mameluco celeste pastel, con letras en dorado donde se leía “Princesa”, entre las manos.

-Na… nada- tartamudeo- Y tú?

-Pasaba por aquí para ir a tu casa- volvió a ver la ropita en sus manos- Es muy lindo.

-Lo sé… Lo vi y me dio ternura. Pensaba en comprarlo…

-Para qué?- Justin la volteo a ver de forma extraña para después ponerse pálido.

-Es… es que… olvídalo!- dejo el mameluco en el estante y salió a paso rápido del lugar.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

-Te lo diré- fue el saludo de Alex cuando llego a la subestación esa tarde.

Las dos chicas subieron a la habitación de la hechicera; Harper no había estado ahí en algunos meses después de que Justin había abandonado el hogar y se sorprendió al ver que muchas de las cosas del chico estaban junto a las suyas.

-Estoy embarazada- soltó al fin su amiga, sentada en la cama, con las manos en su regazo.

La castaña jadeo.

-Estas… estas qué?

-Embarazada- asintió- Voy a tener un bebe. Estuve en el hospital por que tuve una amenaza de aborto por la tención.

-Alex…-trato de abrazarla pero su amiga se alejo.- Cuanto tiempo tienes?

-Casi… casi 6 meses.

-6 meses? Pero, Alex…-la vio de arriba abajo-No se te nota nada.

-Es un hechizo en la ropa. Mi papá me lo enseño cuando se me empezó a notar.-la joven hechicera se puso de pie y levanto su blusa un poco, su vientre redondo quedo expuesto, al bajar la blusa su vientre quedo plano otra vez- Lo ves?

-Porque no me dijiste nada?

-No sabía cómo… Lo siento.

Volvió a tratar de abrazarla, esta vez sí pudo.  
Se quedaron así por varios minutos hasta que Harper se alejo y Alex se limpio las lágrimas.

-Quien es el padre?- su amiga sollozo- Que pasa?

-Temía que preguntaras eso… Vas a odiarme!- camino hasta la ventana, empezaba a anochecer- Pero debes saberlo, no?- suspiro- Harper, el papá es Justin.

El tiempo se detuvo, las manecillas del reloj dejaron de caminar, el aire dejo de correr… o al menos eso es lo que le pareció a la pelirroja.

-Por favor, di algo…

-Justin? Mi Justin?

-El no es “Tu Justin”, amiga… nunca te ha dado esperanzas, te hiciste una fantasía.

-Pero es tu hermano!

-Crees que no lo sé?! Mis padres lo echaron cuando lo supieron… Estaba asustada y no sabía qué hacer, iba a tener al bebe de mi hermano y ahora el estaba lejos de mi.- se paso una mano por el cabello y se limpio las lagrimas que habían comenzado caer.

-Fue el, verdad? Él fue tu primera vez.

-Si…

-Por eso estas embarazada?

-No… Justin y yo empezamos una relación después de lo que paso esa noche, no nos cuidamos y poco después me embarace. Les dijimos a nuestros padres y lo echaron… solo lo dejaron volver después de que casi perdí a mi bebe- se acaricio levemente el vientre- Nunca fue mi intención herirte, Harper… Pero lo amo. De verdad, de verdad, lo amo… y Justin también me ama.

-Como lo sabes? Te lo ha dicho?

-Si…- sonrió un poco y Harper no pudo evitar imitarla, aunque rápidamente borro la sonrisa de sus labios- Entiendo si estas enojada…

-No lo estoy, Alex. Me duele, es cierto, pero no estoy molesta. Eres mi mejor amiga… Pero él, Justin te apoya con el bebe?

-Deberías verlo- rio- Parece niño chiquito con juguete nuevo. Pega su oído contra mi vientre, le habla y hace como que le responde; levanta mi blusa y lo besa, lo siente patear. Me ha acompañado a cada consulta, ha estado en cada ultrasonido. Se muere por tenerlo ya entre sus brazos, poder ver su rostro… Lo ama tanto como yo.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

Harper siempre quiso ser la chica ideal para Justin; ser a quien el amara, que solo pensara en ella. Sería como en las historias de Disney, él la vería y se daría cuenta de que debían estar juntos… Pero no fue así.

Después de descubrir la verdad entre los hermanos Russo fue como si todos en la familia se hubieran quitado un gran peso de los hombros. Fuera de la casa todo era como siempre, nadie sabía nada del incesto que se daba entre ellos, pero en la tranquilidad que las paredes de su hogar les daban Alex y Justin se comportaban como una pareja normal; hablaban del bebe, la hechicera desencantaba su ropa y dejaba que su vientre se notara, la futura abuela le daba consejos e incluso comenzaron a buscar nombres para el nuevo integrante, con o sin Harper cerca. Pero estaba bien, la pelirroja se hizo a la idea más rápido de lo que ella misma creyó, se adjudico el titulo de tía honoraria y comenzó a asumir su papel; cuidaba a Alex en la escuela, la ayudaba a cargar sus libros, le sugería que cosas comer y que no, les ayudo a decorar la antigua habitación de Justin para el bebe y tejió varias cobijitas de muchos colores diferentes.

A los 7 meses y medio el doctor exigió a Alex que guardara reposo semi-absoluto. El embarazo se había tornado algo delicado a raíz de la amenaza de aborto y, aunque nada malo había vuelto a pasar, no querían que todo se complicara al momento del parto. Así que desde ese momento la joven tenía que aguantarse estar en casa las 24 horas del día, caminando solo de la cama al sofá y del sofá a la cama, con un vientre tan grande como una pelota de playa y un novio mas sobreprotector que su propio padre. Justin no la dejaba sola más que para ir a la universidad.

Cuando los 8 meses se cumplieron, y con Alex aun en reposo, la subestación de la familia Russo dio la bienvenida a un nuevo anexo, la cafetería _“El clavel hechizado”_. Justin había hablado con sus padres y entre los tres, con ayuda de Max y la accesoria de la futura madre desde casa, montaron el lugar que él chico había planeado durante su exilio.   
Era un lugar tranquilo, donde los estudiantes podían platicar o estudiar; había libros que se podían leer mientras consumían y música de muchos géneros a seleccionar; la decoración era divertida y moderna gracias a Alex –Bueno, eran las ideas de Alex, hechas por Justin, Max y Harper-, con posters pegados y algunos poemas escritos sobre la pared; vendían desde cafés y malteadas hasta emparedados y postres.

_“El clavel hechizado”_ resulto ser muy famoso entre los adolescentes de los alrededores, incluso con mas clientela que la subestación en sí. Justin tuvo que contratar a algunos chicos que le ayudaran a atender el lugar, aun cuando Alex declaro que una vez que el bebe naciera también trabajaría ahí.

-Aja, princesa, claro- era su respuesta, lo que solo ocasionaba que su novia se enojara con él.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

Pero, contrario a lo que Justin y los demás miembros de su familia creían, Alex no resulto ser la verdadera princesa del chico.

A ella la conoció casi dos semanas después de que _“El clavel hechizado”_ abriera sus puertas, a las 9:45 pm de un sábado de Octubre. Fue amor a primera vista, de eso no había duda, aunque nadie negaba ya el amor que Justin sentía por su hermana.

Y mientras Harper observaba a Justin tomar a su princesa en brazos, se dio cuenta de que, si bien su fantasía de amor con el mayor de los hermanos Russo nunca se hizo realidad, el chico si había tenido a la chica perfecta frente a él. Alex era, sin duda, el amor de su vida. Pero su princesa no.

Su princesa era en realidad Nathalia Camille Russo, su hija.


End file.
